


A Sunday In Bed

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, french kink, okay im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles and snogs and orgasms, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday In Bed

Sherlock woke up on John's chest, their legs tangled together. John was still asleep, his breathing deep and heavy. He watched him sleep for a while. Sherlock smiled to himself and rolled over, straddling John's hips and kissed his chest. John stirred, so Sherlock started to tease his nipples slowly, rubbing circles and then sucking them. John groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Good morning," he said, voice thick with sleep. Sherlock smiled and kissed him.

John wrapped his fingers in Sherlock's hair, tugging it in the way that drove him mad. Their tongues danced against each-other, their teeth biting on lip. Sherlock ground his hips against John, his cock already half hard. John grinned into the kiss, and flipped them over, pushing Sherlock down into the mattress. He kissed him a little longer, then pulled away. He started to kiss his way down Sherlock's throat, sucking lightly on the pale skin. He then bit his collar bones, scraping his teeth over them and then licking softly. Sherlock moaned, John knew what he liked. John went lower, to his nipples, soft and pink. He licked and sucked them til they were red and Sherlock was whimpering. He slipped further down, kissing a trail to his hipbones. He kissed both of them and squeezed Sherlock's arse.

"John," Sherlock whimpered. The blond smiled wickedly and slipped below the brunet's erect prick and instead sucked and bit bruises into his inner thighs. Sherlock was moaning louder now. "John, please."

"Please what," John asked innocently. He licked the insides of his thighs.

"Please..."

"Yes?"

"Suce ma bite," he begged. John grinned and did as he was told, taking his cock into his mouth slowly. He grabbed what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand and stroked up and down hard while he sucked and licked the rest. 

"Se il vous plait," he moaned. John loved it when Sherlock spoke french to him. He sucked harder. "Je jouis! _"_ John hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Sherlock's come. 

John crawled up to Sherlock's face and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself in his mouth. Sherlock pulled away, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. John let Sherlock take control, allowing himself to be flipped onto his back, Sherlock kissing him hard before slipping down to his neglected erection. He looked up at John.

"Je vais vous faire venir," he growled. John felt a flutter in his stomach. Then Sherlock's mouth was around him, swallowing him down all the way. He sucked hard, causing John to moan loudly. He hummed appreciatively. 

"Sherlock, I'm going to-" Sherlock hollowed his cheeks and sucked him dry. He then scrambled up the bed and kissed John long and hard. Easing into his mouth, exploring the well mapped area. John was so warm and safe and soft. Sherlock practically melted. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and just laid there, in their cozy bed. Sherlock was cuddled into John's neck, their fingers of their right hands twined together and John's left traced spirals onto the smooth skin of his back. 

"Sherlock," John asked, hesitantly.

"I love you too, John." John chuckled.

"Yes, I love you." 

They laid there for most of the day, curled together and happy. What a perfect way to spend a Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's terrible! I hope it wasn't too bad! xoxo
> 
> french dictionary:  
> Suce ma bite ~ suck my dick  
> Se il vous plait ~ please  
> Je jouis ~ i'm cumming  
> Je vais vous faire venir ~ i'm going to make you come


End file.
